darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandy's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Biology This course focuses on the principles of life science or Biology. Topics covered include Cells, Organic Chemistry, the Human Body, Genetics, Ecology and Evolution. Concert Band This non-auditioned Ensemble introduces students with previous band experience to the world of high school level percussions and winds. Emphasis is placed on learning music notation and the proper notes in Brass, Woodwind or Percussion instruments. Concert Performance and Analysis will be the biggest requirements in this class. PE I This class focuses on getting students active and fit for the outdoors. Topics include Personal Fitness, Sports, CPR & AED, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education. Algebra I This class is the most basic math class in the high school curriculum. Topics introduced include solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving exponents, graphing inequalities, solving systems of equations and solving polynomial problems. A graphing calculator will be required for this class. Literature and Composition Studies This class will involve analysis of literature, compositon of essays, practicing basic research and applying conventions to compositions. Global Geography This course will cover all the geographical features of the world, physical, political, environmental, cultural and economical alike. Topics will include human rights, genocide, terrorism, historical impacts, disease and more. Semester-long Courses Intro to 2-D Art This is the preferred beginner's course for freshmen interested in art. Topics include drawing, painting and printmaking. A lab fee will be needed. Drawing I This is the basic professional drawing class for high school students. Skills covered include Edges, Shadow and Light, Spaces and Relationships. A lab fee is always required in art classes. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Chemistry This class focuses on chemical principles such as Chemical and Physical Changes, Chemical Reactions, Boiling Points, Mixtures and Compounds and States of Matter. Geometry This math class teaches the measurements of lines, angles, shapes and solids. Topics included are the real number system, lines, angles, triangles, quadrilaterals, polygons, parallelograms, soilds, surface area and volume. Another concept introduced in this class is right triangle trigonometry. A compass, a protractor and a graphing calculator are all required. Symphonic Band This ensemble course builds on the wind and percussion concepts taught in Concert Band. It also still requires Concert Performance and Analysis. Painting I This year-long painting course introduces students to the use of watercolors, acrylics and oils. It also emphasizes creation and media study techniques for wet media. A lab fee is going to be charged at the start of class. American Literature and Composition This class emphasizes reading and analysis of American literary works. Such works could include Red Badge of Courage, The Great Gatsby ''and ''Old Man and the Sea. Writing and speaking skills are also stressed in this particular class. Semester-long Courses Drawing II This class expands on topics covered in Drawing I and teaches students new drawing techniques such as focal point creation, composition and drawing in two-point perspective. A lab fee will be required Drawing III This is the most advanced drawing course in the high school curriculum and teaches advanced techniques such as three-point-perspective and adding detail. A lab fee will not be optional either. PE II This is a semester long class and as such, it has only three units, Fitness Consumerism, Swimming and Social Dance. Health While PE is important, students can take a break from it to fill it with Health in the semester of their Sophomore Year that they choose to skip PE in. Health topics include Birth, Death, Suicide Prevention and more. Junior Year Year-long Courses US History This class's main focus is American History and as such, it emphasizes analysis and interpretation of historical documents. Major topics include The American Revolution, The American Foundation, The Louisiana Purchase, The Great American Melting Pot and more. Algebra II This class expands on Algebra I topics while focusing on more advanced algebra topics such as Synthetic Division, Logarithms, Cubic Equations and more. A graphing calculator will be required for this class. PE III This class teaches physical activities in a wider variety such as Basketball, Football, Swimming, Kayaking, Running, Powerlifting and other physical activities. Earth Science This class emphasizes on geology and meteorology. Topics included are Rocks and Minerals, Waterbodies and Landforms, Earthquakes and Volcanoes and Natural Disasters and Clouds. Painting II This year-long art class expands upon the topics learned in Painting I and teaches more advanced ways to work with Watercolors, Acrylics and Oils. Topics covered will include Choice of Background and Foreground colors and Achieving Distance. As always, a lab fee will be required. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This is the required first semester course for juniors in English. Works studied inlcude Beowulf, The Canterbury Tales ''and ''Macbeth. Mythology and Composition This course is one of the required junior second semester choices for English. In this course, students integrate myths from around the world with their literary analysis skills. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the required part of Driver's Ed. taken mostly by Sophomores but in rare cases by Juniors and Seniors too. This class teaches the rules of the road through lecture to be sure that those who take the Behind-the-Wheel Phase know what to do and that those who do not do this are more careful crossing the street in the future. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is the optional part of Driver's Ed. Despite this, those who take this part usually do better in the Classroom Phase that those who don't. Independent and Family Living This class teaches students how to better understand themselves and others around them. Topics include self-awareness, decision-making, communication, gender roles, dating, marriage, family issues and more. Senior Year Year-long Courses Wind Symphony This auditioned class for winds and percussion ensemble teaches sophisticated instrumental techniques. Previous band experience and audition are required to take this course. As in all musical performance courses, concert performance and analysis count towards the student's total grade. PE IV This class is an expansion on the topics discussed in PE III. Painting III This class is the most advanced painting class in the high school level. It focuses on near-college-level techniques for Watercolors, Acrylics and Oils. Topics inlcude knife painitng, glazing and impasto techniques. A lab fee is always required. Semester-long Courses American Government This course teaches the basics of government and politics in the USA. Topic include the three branches of government, law enforcement, crime classifications, and the local, state and federal government positions. Consumer Economics This required senior-exclusive course teaches students about the wisdom of money management. Topics include billing, housing, banking, taxation, the Federal Reserve System and more. Poetry and Composition This class helps students learn to write poems and read poems such as limericks, haikus and sonnets. This class also teaches students to analyze and read each other's poetic work. Twentieth Century Literature and Composition This class focuses on contemporary literary pieces through reading and analytical writing. Also included in the curriculum is oral presentations and quarterly projects. The works in this class will contain highly mature content. Trigonometry This class goes beyond what was learned about triangles in Geometry and foucses on laws of tirgonometry, spherical trigonometry, trigonometric identities and oblique triangle trigonometry. As always in math, Graphing Calculators are required. Probability and Statistics This class focuses on basic probability and statistical skills and their relationships to algebra and geometry. This is still a math class, so bring a graphing calculator. Printmaking This course lets students take their artistic skills to a new level. Topics include silk-screen, etching, relief printing, T-Shirt printing and greeting card creation. Don't forget about the lab fee. Creative Writing I This course is optional but encourages creative aspects of compositon in genres such as songwriting, poetry, essays, short stories, journals and more. Category:Mandy's Responsibilities Category:School Responsibilities Category:School Schedules Category:High School Schedules Category:Course Descriptions Category:Vital Possessions Category:Mandy's Belongings Category:Schedules